papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
THE BIGGEST SPOILER EVER
here it goes SO ~1020 AD: Rotolysia and Vallion begin a war ~1026 AD: Having been asked by the Rotolysians to build a war machine satellite to aid them in the war, the Vivox finishes the war machine 19:02:04 War Machine = The Haven (pokerface) I'm guessin 19:02:27 Between 1026 and 1030: Vivox betrays Rotolysia and uses the war machine to attack Rotolysia the Rotolysians overcome Vivox, however, and destroy the planet in the process, causing the Vivoserian Diaspora Before 1040: the Rotolysians use the war machine against Vallion, but they eventually lose the war Also before 1040: Hannibal, the brother of Virton, is taken as a prisoner of war Between 1040 and 1050: The dominant species of Vallion, the Veloans (which includes Virton and Hannibal), convert the war machine into a satellite for refugees after the Vivoserians refuse to the offer to use it as their new planet - it becomes known as THE HAVEN (no this is not the big spoiler) 19:05:37 Um... Virton was born in 15 BC. ._. Yet he has a brother in 1040 19:05:54 Veloans have a long lifespan like 8000 years 19:06:07 ... So they're like Asgardians (pokerface) 19:06:16 Also I'm pretty sure I never gave that species a name so I'm going with Veloans "Vuh-low-uhns" 19:06:51 " We're born. We live. We die. Just like humans do." "Give or take 5,000 years," <-- From Thor 2 (pokerface) Anyway, continue 19:07:05 Side note about this war: the Plumbers know about the war, but they don't get involved they don't know about the war machine and they don't know that it becomes the Haven but they knew about the Haven before it appeared near the Earth in 2014 Okay, now... this is where Lotin comes in (pokerface) 19:08:22 Lotin = has his fuqing hands in everything and k 19:08:33 as has been explained, the Rotolysians want revenge on the Plumbers for not helping them in the war so, being the deceptive, evil, back-stabbing villain that he is, Lotin forms an alliance with him and the Rotolysians HOWEVER THIS IS BIG SPOILER TIME (YAY) there's another race that knew about the Haven 19:09:28 The Al's (pokerface) 19:09:31 NO HA 19:09:35 (okay) 19:09:37 I KNEW YOU WOULD GUESS THEM (EVIL) 19:09:48 Jeez no reason to be mean about it (okay) 19:10:06 you see, the goal of the Rotolysians is to recapture the Haven and use it to destroy the Plumbers so the alliance so far is: -Rotolysians get the Haven -Elite get the Fire and Ice entities hidden on it problem: there are millions, if not billions of people living on the Haven and the Elite know that they are not strong enough to wipe all of them out enter: the Aldabarbarians, specifically the Phantom and the Phantress the Aldabarbarians have the second strongest military in the galaxy 19:11:46 Who seem to be such a happy couple (pokerface) 19:12:14 Their army is second only to the Pollunians, who for obvious reasons, would never help the Elite (pokerface) side note: Betelgusian army is third anyway that other race that knows about the Haven? the Axyllia and there are only 2 living Axyllia left... 19:14:14 ... 19:14:16 PHANTOM AND PHANTRESS 19:14:16 The Wut ._. 19:14:34 AND THEY KNOW ABOUT THE HAVEN BECUASE *drumroll* (big spoiler time) The home planet of the Axyllia, is also Vallion 19:15:04 (...) 19:15:06 (okay) not that big (okay) 19:15:14 Yeah that was anti-climatic 19:15:23 (okay) I finally fit it all together so basically the Elite formed an alliance with two sides who both want the Haven for themselves (pokerface) and obviously each side doesn't know about the other's alliance 19:17:15 Alright 19:17:30 so, yeah, anticlimactic a couple other things Hannibal is the purple figure from the visions, if you didn't figure that out already the other people who crashed on the ship with Reg they're not involved at all the missing guy is missing because he burned up on impact with the Academy (pokerface) the notes to Paul and Ray = the Elite being the Elite and trying to confuse the recruits 19:19:16 brb dinner 19:19:18 k